


Six Foot One And Lots of Fun

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Series: Dangan Ronpa One-Shots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi's boyfriend is almost an entire foot taller than he is. They try to kiss. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Foot One And Lots of Fun

"WHY ARE YOU SO TALL?!" yelled Makoto, after Byakuya had tried kissing him for at least the twelfth time that day.

"Well, why do you have to be so damn short, Naegi? It's not like I could necessarily just tell myself to stop getting taller, now could I? I wasn't planning on dating a MUNCHKIN."

Makoto groaned. "Seriously? You're going for the munchkin joke already? Wow, starting off with your best one-liner, I see. Can't wait to see how the short jokes get worse from here." He rolled his eyes, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. While to others it might have seemed a little snarky and kind of rude, this was just the way that he and Byakuya were. They were snarky and sarcastic, and sometimes they spit pure venom at one another, but neither of them would have it any other way.

Byakuya sighed. "I suppose you might think that I blew that joke too early, but then again, you kind of blew puberty too late, so I guess we've both got our shortcomings."

"Low blow, Byakuya," Makoto replied, letting a laugh escape his lips. He watched as Byakuya's features turned to a smile, and his heart melted a little. He loved seeing that smile. It was like the sun rising up over the horizon.

"Hey, I could say the same for you. Since you can't reach any higher than my hips, all you can deal are low blows."

Makoto's laughter became much heartier. "Shut up, or else I'm going to punch you in the kneecaps so that you're FORCED to get to my level."

"Whatever. It's not like I WANTED to experience what it felt like kissing someone who's roughly the size of a fourth grader anyway."

The smile on Byakuya's face was radiant. Makoto would give anything to be able to keep a photo of that smile with him for the rest of his life. It was too good not to savor in the moment.

Makoto, on the other hand, was laughing so hard that he had to sit down, lest he fall over from having to hold his stomach. "I didn't want to kiss someone who's the size of a thirty-three year old either," he retorted, through fits of manic joy.

Byakuya took a seat next to him and playfully pushed him on the shoulder. "God, you're like a child. I can't believe I willingly chose to start babysitting you."

"And I can't believe you're a manny."

The laughter that followed pierced through the air and rang in Makoto's ears like hearing a heavenly choir sing. Byakuya's laughter was easily the most beautiful thing to hear, or at least, it was for Makoto. He absolutely loved getting to hear him laugh. It was a feeling unlike any other he had ever experienced. Just, the way his voice cut through any noise, clear as day, made Makoto want to kiss him so that he could hear that laughter again after the kiss was done. It could be looped in his head for hours and hours upon end, and he would never tire of hearing Byakuya's laughter.

Suddenly, the two noticed something very interesting.

"Wait. Naegi, I just got an idea." Byakuya tentatively adjusted his position in his chair, so that he was facing more towards Makoto.

Somehow, Makoto seemed to pick up on what he was trying to do, and he adjusted himself as well, so that he was facing towards Byakuya.

"Because we don't have a height difference in these chairs, we can kiss right here, right now!" explained Makoto, with a grin that felt like it reached his ears. He was nervous, but he was the most excited he had ever been. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to get to have his first kiss with Byakuya. In all of his years, Makoto had never thought that he would get to date somebody as amazing as him EVER, much less in high school. And now here they were, about to share their first kiss.

Makoto leaned first, anxious to learn what it felt like to kiss Byakuya freaking Togami. Byakuya closed the distance, seemingly just as eager to learn what it felt like to kiss Makoto freaking Naegi.

Both of them learned that it was incredibly awkward.

"You're really bad at this, huh?" asked Makoto, a blush already threatening to bloom onto his cheeks.

Byakuya scoffed. "Excuse you? I'm perfectly fine at kissing. I've gotten a lot of practice, because I get more dates than you, because I'm clearly much more attractive than you are."

"Really now? Well, if I weren't attractive, then how do you suppose you started dating me?"

"Well it certainly wasn't because I was impressed with your stature."

Once again, the two burst into laughter, and their fingers found themselves interlocking with each other.

"Well, even though that was probably the worst kiss I've ever participated in, I think that we have a while to learn how to get better at it. We've just got to sit in these chairs for the next three hours."

Makoto rolled his eyes. "I suppose."

But then he found Byakuya's other hand and laced his fingers between his, and a soft pink blush began to form on Byakuya's features. Makoto gave him a sincere smile, making sure that he knew he wasn't teasing him right now.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather spend my time."


End file.
